Cursed Fates
by PerkyTheGingerDinosaur
Summary: It was all planned out perfectly. Her life, her death, and their survival. She was the forgotton one. The lie she had been living came crashing down at the last moment, and as she stared into his pale, lilac eyes, eyes that had judged her so many times, were so full of hatred and pain, all she could think of was how her whole life had lead to her inevitable death.
1. Prologue Welcome To The World

Cursed Fates

Prologue – Welcome To The World

In the darkness of this winter night, where snow falls from the cloudy sky above, a father holds his baby daughter wrapped up in a pale peach blanket, smiling as she holds his thumb in her tiny hand. Her wine red eyes gaze into his, searching for something. Apparently she finds it, and smiles wide, revealing her toothless gums. She laughs a small, cute angelic laugh and the man smiles even wider before holding her close to him. The baby looks around her, smiling at the white flakes that fall to the ground. Reaching out to hold one, she stares wide eyed as it melts in her palm. Sad, she reaches out for another one. This time, her skin turns cold and she smiles as the snowflake freezes in place on her hand, and she can look at the pretty design of it. Her father watches over his shoulder as she practices freezing and melting the snowflakes. He whispers to the girl... "I promise, Miyako, I will never let anything happen to you..." The baby Miyako yawns and snuggles her head into her father's neck, closing her curious eyes to sleep for the first time in this new, bright world.

Around the two the snow continues to fall, creating a white carpet beneath them. The man slowly rocks his child as she sleeps peacefully before looking to the horizon. Dawn is fast approaching. He shields his eyes from the rising sun and walks down the winding forest path, marvelling in every beautiful detail of the world around him, suddenly more aware of how fragile everything is.

His daughter sighs in her sleep, turning her head away from his neck, her breath condensing in the cold air around her. Wondering what she is dreaming of, he continues on his way down the path, leaving light footprints behind him. His brown hair rustled by the wind, he listens to the voices it carries. Wolves far away howl their morning song; birds awaken from their sleep, their young chirping for food. The stars above him twinkle until disappearing from sight as the rising sun begins its quest to dominate the sky.

As the sun climbs into the burning sky, the man quickens his pace, wanting to avoid the light. He walks quietly through the forest, before a large mansion comes into view. The mansion looks magnificent from the outside, and a large pathway leads from the front of the house, separating the trees from one another, and leading down presumably to a main road.

Standing in the doorway of the mansion, a beautiful woman with long burgundy hair watches as her husband and daughter walk up to the house, and smiles when her daughter wakes up and stretches her arms out to be held by her mother. "Juri... She's beautiful." The man says, handing her the baby. The young girl squeals in delight as her mother twirls her around, kissing her repeatedly. "We can't lose her, Haruka. Not again..." Juri breathes, looking at her husband and brother with sad eyes as she holds her daughter closer. "We won't." He vows, and the two enter the house, both silently grieving.

**A/N** - Depending on the feedback I get I may or may not continue this story, and all my other stories are on hold until I get some replies and reviews (sorry!) Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!

By the way... This is a Zero x OC and Takuma x OC story, I couldn't fit it in the summary, and the storyline probably won't go past book nine (I haven't read any further... I will try to though!) I'm really excited about this story, so please leave feedback if you want more! ~Red


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence

**A/N - **Hello ^.^ This is the first _proper _chapter of Cursed Fates, and it's kinda long. I'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can without cramming in loads of action, and this one was hard to write, because I kept looking to see how many words I'd written. It's about 3,000 I think overall, which (for me) is something to be proud of! :D Anyway, on with the story...

Cursed Fates

Chapter 1 - Innocence

"Daddy!" The young girl squeals as she runs to her father approaching her down the drive. "Miyako!" Haruka crouches down and stretches his arms wide, waiting for his daughter to run into them and hug him like she always does. She charges at him and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, laughing all the while. Haruka holds her tightly, balancing the toddler on his right hip. Now that she's made it this far, he and Juri have so much more to lose. Their precious baby is their ultimate weakness.

The dark sky above them begins to grow lighter as the sun begins its journey into the empty and unknown space above. The trees whisper their secrets to one another, their leaves rustling in the cold, icy wind.

Miyako pulls her head away to grin at her father, who smiles back affectionately. If he looks closely, he can see two small fangs poking through her gums. He sighs, still smiling, before speaking to his daughter. "So... What have you been up to?" He asks, looking into her eyes that look so much like his own. Her wine red orbs hold all that he and Juri ever want her to feel; happiness.

Miyako is Juri and Haruka's next attempt at raising a child of their own, after their first had been taken by Rido. So far, Miyako has been safe, but Juri can feel _him _closing in. She doesn't want her child living the life of a vampire anymore. Silently, she plans out how to break it to Haruka, who loves his daughter so dearly.

"Me and mummy went to the park, and because it was night nobody was there, so I didn't have to wait to go on the swings! And I walked through the forest with Kaname, I sat at home, my tutor came..." Haruka listens intently as his daughter babbles on about her day, but his mind is wandering to other places. When is this perfect little world they have created for their child going to crumble? Too innocent to notice, Miyako has been oblivious to her parent's worries and watchful glances since she has been born.

Her dark red hair flutters in the wind, carrying her scent to unknown places, and to unknown people. The senate are already trying to control her, trying to make sure she will not oppose them. They will go to the extreme to get what they want. Haruka and Juri know this well.

Instinctively, Haruka begins walking towards the house, still listening to his daughter as she explains how she and Kaname had a staring contest that he won. Haruka smiles encouragingly, telling her to continue, and she does. She doesn't stop talking until they reach the front door, where he places her down and she runs off to find Kaname. _Just like her mother..._

Juri welcomes him as he steps into the entrance. "Haruka, welcome home." She says lovingly before kissing her husband lightly. Haruka smiles at his wife and runs his slender fingers through her long hair, pressing his forehead to hers. "Love you." He whispers, kissing her tenderly again, and she smiles. It's rare for the two to spend intimate moments together, both their hands full with their growing children. "I love you too." She replies, but a tone of sadness creeps into her voice. Haruka decides to ignore it, and follows his energetic daughter into the living room, where she is sat in round two of her staring contest with Kaname. Haruka chuckles to himself before leaving the two to it.

Walking through the old mansion he thinks about the point of his life. It has been thousands of years since he's been born but it feels like his life is only just beginning. Miyako has brought complete happiness to the family, and he knows he never wants that to end. He has vowed that he will never let her fall to the same fate as their firstborn. With all that he has he will protect her.

He sighs deeply as he stares at the sun rising in the sky painted red. Many times Miyako comments about how beautiful the sun rise is, and how much she likes to watch it. She doesn't seem altogether affected by the sun, and often Haruka finds her sat on the front porch reading a book when she is supposed to be sleeping. Every day he watches over her, watches her grow up and become more independent. She follows Kaname around and watches him intently as he goes about his daily business, always trying to copy him and be like her brother. She loves him, anyone can see that.

The two are inseparable, and have been since Miyako was born. As soon as Kaname saw her, as soon as he held her and she smiled up at him the way babies do, he grew attached. Too attached, he's told himself many times. He's always looking out for her; he's always that watchful eye that makes sure no harm comes to her when Juri and Haruka can't be. She makes him smile, true smiles that she cherishes and loves to see.

Haruka is torn from his thoughts as the sound of someone playing the piano brings his attention. He walks to the sound, curious to see who is playing so well. The melodic sound fills his ears, and he smiles as he recognises the tune as the one he made for Juri when they were younger.

He reaches the study to see his daughter sat at the piano, her small fingers gliding over the keys, her eyes focused on the sheet music in front of her, which Haruka can see is his own hand writing. Silently, he observes his daughter and smiles as she trips over a couple of notes. However, she keeps playing, pressing the keys lightly unlike most children who play the piano, and swings her legs back and forth in time with the music. Haruka watches until she finishes, and claps from his place by the door. His daughter swings her head around to look at him, not having realised he was standing there. She smiles as she sees that it's only him. "Daddy, am I good?" She asks, sliding off the piano stool and skipping over to her father, who smiles at her gently. "Yes, Miyako, you are brilliant." He says quietly, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggles and squeals before hugging her dad tightly, still smiling. Haruka kisses her cheek lightly and walks into the living room, where Juri and Kaname are seated discussing Kaname's time with Takuma. Miyako looks up and wriggles out of her dads grasp running over to her brother.

"Kaname!" She yells as she runs and jumps on her brother's back, who just grunts a bit but smiles none the less. "Yes, Miyako?" He asks, turning his head trying to see his sister. "Can we go play?" She asks smiling wide, her chin resting on Kaname's shoulder. "Of course." He replies and he carries Miyako out of the living room and into the study. After they have left, Juri turns to Haruka, her eyes sad and regretful, her face solemn. "Haruka... How long are we going to keep this up?" Her eyes drop to the floor, fearing the reaction her husband might give. "What do you mean?" He questions, already knowing the answer. Juri sighs and manages to bring her eyes to her husband's.

She loves her daughter, and that is why she will go to the extremes to protect her. For the few precious years Miyako has been in her life, Juri has done all she can to make sure no harm comes to her, but she knows she can't protect her forever. One day, he will strike.

The sadness on her features is evident as Haruka stares at his wife, awaiting her reply. "We can't keep playing this game. She's vulnerable... I think... If she were to be a human..." Haruka cuts her off. "You want to turn our daughter into a human?" He asks, aggression masked by his false tone of patience. If all her vampire memories were sealed, she'd forget everything. He knows he doesn't want that to happen. He loves her too much to want her to forget.

"Haruka, please, try to see sense! I love her just as much as you do... But we can't keep this up! I can feel it... He's getting closer." At the mention of their brother, Haruka involuntarily shivers. That man had already ruined their lives once. He didn't want that to happen again.

"It doesn't matter. I will not have her forget who I am." His tone is harsh and firm, letting Juri know his decision. She sighs sadly and looks away, not understanding why her husband is risking their child's life so. She weeps at the thought of her daughter being killed by that ghastly man whom she once called her brother. Haruka sighs and sits by his wife on the cream sofa. "Juri..." He murmurs, pulling her into a loose embrace, resting his chin on her head. "I love her... But I can't have her forgetting who I am." He says more relaxed now, and Juri nods sadly. Inside, though, she is still planning on changing her daughter.

...

"Miyako... Please... Understand that I'm doing this because I love you..." Juri tries to sooth her screaming child as she thrashes out, trying to escape from her mother's grasp. "No! Mummy, I want Kaname!" The young child screams and looks around her in the dark room below her house, looking for anyone that would help her. She doesn't know what's going on but she knows she doesn't like it.

Juri's hold on Miyako grows stronger. "Mummy, you're hurting me!" Juri tries to focus, tries to ignore her child's cries. Miyako whimpers as one of her ribs crunches under the pressure her mother is putting on them. Wincing in pain, Miyako grabs her mother's wrists and tries to pull them away. "Daddy!" She calls out into the darkness, hoping against hope her father will come and help her. _Why mummy? Why? _She's too young to understand what love is, and how it can drive people insane.

Juri looks into her child's eyes, eyes full of fear and confusion. It pains Juri to see her daughter look at her in such a way. All trust and love has gone from her dark eyes, and they are slowly turning to a glowing red. A tear slips from Juri's eye. She doesn't want to hurt her baby.

Her child's frantic screams grab her attention, and she moves her hands to hold Miyako's face. "Miyako, after this is finished you won't remember anything." She whispers as she draws closer to her daughter. Miyako's grip on her mother's wrists doesn't loosen, and she feels her palms heat up. Unsure of what she is doing, Miyako wills with all her might for her mother to leave her be. "Mother, please... Stop..." She manages as tears slide down her face. She closes her eyes and looks away from Juri, her hands burning even more. "Mother!" She yells, as she feels herself beginning to forget. She's feeling lightheaded and her vision is blurry. She manages to mumble her mother's name before she blacks out...

Haruka can hear his daughter's screams and desperate pleas. He is tearing the house up trying to find her.

After bursting into many rooms, an idea finally hits him. _Downstairs... _He runs as fast as he can, passing a worried Kaname on the way. "Haruka...?" He asks curiously, and follows him as he rushes to the basement. "Juri! Miyako!" He calls as he breaks down the locked door into their basement. No one's there. He looks around, and Kaname moves to the door on the far side of the room. "In here... But it might already be too late..." He says calmly as he rips the door off its hinges. He steps back at the sight he sees and Haruka rushes to get in the room.

Miyako lies unconscious in her mother's arms, her breathing heavy. Juri's eyes are full of tears, her wrists burnt, but healing slowly. "Juri...? What happened...?" Haruka asks cautiously, fearing the answer. Swallowing her sobs, Juri speaks her voice hoarse from crying. "I tried... But... It didn't work!" She wails, clutching her daughter tightly to her. Miyako mumbles in her sleep, the palms of her hands radiating energy, her ribs trying to heal themselves.

Haruka moves over to the two, and Kaname picks up Miyako gently, kissing her lightly on her right cheek and moving her to the sofa in the large basement room. "Juri, enough." Haruka looks to his wife, disappointed by her use of force. "I only want her to live..." Haruka kisses his wife affectionately. "And she will. You don't need to do this." Haruka tells her, and she nods her head, tears still flowing from her red eyes.

...

Since she has been born, he's been planning and scheming. Working out how to take her from their protective grasp, he waits in the shadows. His twisted mind pictures how her blood will taste as he pierces her neck with his fangs, her parents bodies cold and dead on the floor. No one will be able to save her. He will make sure of that.

...

The tears of a beautiful woman fall to the ground as her guilty conscience presses down on her like a weight. _What...? What did I just do? _Her thoughts echo in her head and all she can think of is the lies she has made. _Haruka... Forgive me..._ She looks around her, the city nearly empty in the late hours of the afternoon. People have gone home, gotten ready for bed, yet she alone wanders the streets, her burgundy hair trailing behind her. She's heading home, if she's welcome there anymore.

Juri Kuran, a beautiful Pureblood vampire, married to her brother, Haruka Kuran, with two children, Kaname and Miyako, has betrayed her family.

For many months now she has been trying to change her daughter, Miyako, into a human, by sealing all of her vampire memories away. Every time she has failed. After arguing and fighting with Haruka many times, she did something terrible.

She just cheated on her husband.

_Why? _This one word remains on her mind, and no matter how many times she tries to justify what she has done, she can't. She is in the wrong. She fears that by this one foolish action, she will have ruined everything. There will be no more 'happy family'.

Confused and unsure of what to do now, Juri closes her eyes, trying to straighten out her thoughts. Her head is a mess and she feels sick to her stomach. _How could I...? _She rubs her temple, trying to make sense of everything, but can't see which path to take now. Does she run, or does she face her sins? With tears streaming down her face, she takes a subconscious step backwards. _Run... _The voices in her head tell her, but her heart is dragging her forwards. Her head pulsating, her eyes red and puffy, she walks forward towards the mansion where her family are currently situated.

With every step she takes it becomes harder to move her feet. Her mind is racing, thinking of what to do, what to tell her husband. The sick feeling doesn't leave her stomach, and her hands are shaking slightly, however her face doesn't betray any emotion. It's one of the many talents Pureblood's have.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she continues on her way. The sky is growing dark as nightfall approaches, and the dark storm clouds above block the stars and the moon from view. Her bare feet step silently on the cobblestone pathway, and grow cold as she begins her walk down the dirt path that leads to the forest surrounding her house. Even though no one is around, she can feel judging eyes pierce her calm and collected exterior and move through her guilty thoughts. Those will be his eyes, when she is forced to explain.

Around her, crows caw and watch her with a cautious gaze, until they flap their sooty wings and fly into the shady sky, which is growing dimmer by the minute. The setting sun in the distance paints the clouds above the colour of blood, and the puddles of the day's rain reflect the bleeding heavens. The autumn leaves flutter on the dying trees, and some are carried away by the cold wind to places unknown. Walking through the forest, she notes how the trees growing bare allow her full view of the sky, whereas in the middle of the summer the thick canopy blocks out any glimpse of the stars and the moon.

The icy wind seems to push her back, willing her to run. But she is no coward. With all her courage, she urges herself to move forwards, to keep on moving and not look back, because if she looked back she would begin to move that way as well.

With careful steps she travels through the gloomy forest, which is eerily quiet this time of year. Animals flee as she approaches, sensing the beast that her exterior hides so well. Her pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight as the moon makes its appearance, the clouds breaking to reveal it. Her breath condenses in front of her, forming small cloud like structures before disappearing completely. The cold air nips at her bare skin, though she doesn't really notice it. She begins to walk faster, hoping that she'll wake up and this will have all been a bad dream, and that she'll get to start over and try again. But deep down she knows she has to face reality. Soon, her house comes into view. Taking a few deep breaths, she walks out of the forest and up to the front door. She sighs before extending her arm to turn the door handle. Just as the thought of the action crosses her mind her husband opens the door anyway, his face stern, his posture stiff, his eyes tired. "Where have you been?" He questions, his tone slightly worried but impatient as well. As soon as she sees his beautiful eyes, as soon as she hears his melodic voice, and as soon as she feels his curious gaze, she breaks down. The tears flow unstoppably from her eyes, and she falls into his arms, though she knows she has no right to. _Of course he knows... _Haruka holds Juri loosely, trying to calm her. An anxious Pureblood can have disastrous effects.

He sighs deeply, and allows himself to cry silently to himself. He keeps a lid on his mixed emotions, making sure he doesn't do anything rash. In the room next to him, Miyako listens carefully, confused as to what is going on. Kaname watches her carefully, before leading her away to somewhere she can play without interruptions. Juri's tears don't stop spilling until Haruka whispers to her:

"I forgive you." He says it so confidently, so definitely, that she doesn't doubt him for a second. She looks into his eyes, that speak nothing but the truth, but behind that she sees sadness and pain, all her fault. "Haruka... I'm so sorry..." She manages through short breaths and holds his face in her hands, watching as his eyes close contentedly and he sighs, enjoying her touch. "You could betray me as many times as you wanted, and I still wouldn't mind." _I... Feel the same way..._

Thinking all has been restored, Juri follows her husband into the house, closing the door on her way. But this is far from the end of what she now regards as a dream. She is left with a permanent, cruel reminder of what she has done.

**A/N - **Oooh, Juri! Bet you guys weren't expecting THAT! And if you were... Then... I don't know what to say... Okay, replies to reviews!

To the guest that reviewed - Here's more! ^.^

teresaV11 - I'm glad you like it! And thank you for following as well!

Thank you both for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks to anyone else who is reading this story, but please REVIEW! It means I have a REASON to continue this! Anyway, thanks, and bye! :) ~Red


End file.
